godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzillaencounter.com
Godzillaencounter.com is an official site created by for Godzilla. Features Articles All of the article posts have the following tags: *The encounter is coming *Godzilla *Godzillaencounter *SDCC Article #1 The Tumblr website created its first post in July 10, 2013. e Fishing Vessel Loses Signal, Goes Missing}}'' After receiving a scrambled distress call, the Coastal Safety Watch launches a full investigation into the crew of the Sun Five. The San Diego-bound ship reported a near collision with a massive "black iceberg," but the claim did not correspond initial SAR readings and would be unusual for these waters. Officers are still trying to interpret Captain Okumura's final message: "The iceberg... it saw us." A Special Report has just surfaced: Could this be the beginning of something big? *A Special Report has just surfaced... Article #2 This article was posted on July 10, 2013. thing Out There...}}'' Hey Islanders - brace yourselves, Mother Earth's getting all shook up by something BIG. After I went surfing this morning, my seismograph was picking up deep sea tectonic activity, which will mean huge waves from Tsujido Beach clear over to PB in San Diego in the next few days. A high surf advisory has been put into effect in many coastal cities (check local weather services for details). I'm not an "expert" stormwatcher, but if my readings are correct, the epicenter of this seismic activity is actually moving. Looks like a force of nature is headed our way. Stay tuned as we track this story. *Looks like a force of nature is headed our way... Article #3 This article was posted on July 14, 2013. oaching Cal fornia Coast}} A group of cetologists conducting humpback whale bioacoustics research have found more than they bargained for. Picking up atypical broadband levels, experts have determined the sonic signature is from "an unknown source of enormous size." Oceanographers have been tracking the echolocation trajectory, and predict the source will reach the San Diego coastline some time this week. Did you see this story today? What on Earth could make this sound, and where’s it headed now? *What on Earth could make this sound? Article #4 This article was posted on July 15, 2013. Something big is approaching San Diego. Will you be one of the first to witness the Encounter? *Something big is approaching... *The animated .jpg (.gif) picture shows "godzillaencounter.ticketleap.com" for a split second. GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Article_No._1.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Article_No._2.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Article_No._3.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Article_No._4.gif Japanese Posters Posters in Japanese were posted by the Godzilla Encounter on July 17, 18, 19, 20, and 21. All of them have the following tags: *Godzilla *Godzillaencounter *SDCC GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Katakana.png GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Kanji.png GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Kana.png GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Hiragana.png GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Kanakanji.jpg Quotes Posts featuring quotes from various people were posted on July 17, 18, 19, and 21. *http://www.http://godzillaencounter.com/post/55743774612 *http://godzillaencounter.com/post/55816866086 *http://godzillaencounter.com/post/55878871487 *http://godzillaencounter.com/post/55906380726 *http://godzillaencounter.com/post/55961105981 *http://godzillaencounter.com/post/56071895752 *http://godzillaencounter.com/post/56084135752 GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Quotes_-_Godzilla_Son_of_the_A-Bomb.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Quotes_-_Godzilla_Is_Reality.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Quotes_-_Godzilla_Inspires_terror_and_empathy.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Quotes_-_We_need_Godzilla.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Quotes_-_Godzilla_has_become_St._George.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Quotes_-_Godzilla_is_our_instrument_of_revenge.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_Quotes_-_Godzilla_is_the_product_of.jpg Audio There were four audio clips posted by the Godzilla Encounter on July 17, 18, 19, and 21. Godzilla Timeline The Godzilla Encounter made posts for several points in the Showa Godzilla universe's timeline on July 17, 18, 19, and 20. U.S. Military Forces drop the atom bomb upon Hiroshima and Nagasaki, ending WWII and changing the course of life on Earth. *Prologue to a Monster *Tags: Godzilla, SDCC, Godzillaencounter Japanese fishing vessel "Lucky Dragon Five" is exposed to radioactive fallout in the Pacific. That same year, the world witnesses the first Godzilla sighting in Tokyo as the creature rises from the depths of Japan's irradiated ocean. *The Terror of Tokyo The Soviet Union ratifies the Warsaw Pact and the Nuclear Arms Race accelerates across the globe. As Godzilla's first monster-on-monster battle erupts in Osaka, it becomes clear that a deadly new race of monsters threatens us all. *1955 The Cuban Missile Crisis brings the entire world to the brink of nuclear annihilation. Meanwhile, every nation holds its breath as Godzilla and King Kong so battle in a historic clash between "East vs. West". *1962 The People's Monster As the Imperial 'Dragon Nation' of China joins the nuclear age, Godzilla faces a creature like nothing humanity has seen before: King Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. *1964 Defying the impossible, the U.S. and Soviet Union compete to put a man on the moon. As the entire world looks to the stars wide-eyed wondered, Godzilla fights the extraterrestrial 'Monster Zero' in a brutal interplanetary battle. *1965 As post-war Japan continues to heal from the past and sees hope in its future, society is ready to embrace Godzilla as a wonder of nature. Monster Island allows us to observe the creature in his natural habitat, establishing his status as an apex predator among monsters. *1966 The Savior of Mankind Japan in the 70's enters a period of growth and prosperity. As their industrial and military presence expands, Godzilla himself becomes a global superpower. When killer creatures cause worldwide chaos, Godzilla alone has the power to Destroy All Monsters. *1968 Breakthroughs in Japan's computer industry make it the electronic epicenter of the world. In 1974, a new fear is activated as MechaGodzilla turns technology against the very nation that created it. *1974 GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_History_of_Godzilla_1.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_History_of_Godzilla_2.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_History_of_Godzilla_3.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_History_of_Godzilla_4.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_History_of_Godzilla_5.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_History_of_Godzilla_6.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_History_of_Godzilla_7.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_History_of_Godzilla_8.jpg GODZILLA_ENCOUNTER_-_History_of_Godzilla_9.jpg Videos The Godzilla Encounter made 3 posts of videos, including reactions at the Godzilla Encounter from fans and the cast of Godzilla and the teaser trailer of the film. Godzilla Encounter Reactions @ SDCC 2013 HD Godzilla Cast & Director Visit the Godzilla Encounter @ SDCC 2013 HD Godzilla - Official Teaser Trailer HD Gallery Godzillaencounter Background 1.jpg Godzillaencounter Background 2.png Godzillaencounter Sprite 1.png Godzillaencounter Sprite 2.png Godzilla 2014 Logo no katakana.png Godzillaencounter The Encounter At SDCC 2013.png Godzillaencounter The Encounter BG.png Godzillaencounter UI 1.png Godzillaencounter Icons.png Godzillaencounter Danger corner.png Trivia *The site included a number of articles whose titles spelled "S-E-R-I-Z-A-W-A", which was a secret code that would have been used to enter the Godzilla Encounter exhibit if you had a San Diego Comic-Con badge on Ticketleap.com. External links *Godzillaencounter.com See also *M.U.T.O. Research *Godzillamovie.com References Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Godzilla (2014 film) Category:Websites